


A Bet Gone Black

by AtomicTank1000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blackrom, Caliginous, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Gay, Kismesis, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, bet, bet loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicTank1000/pseuds/AtomicTank1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat make a bet to see if Dave has the skills to piss of Rose.  Le sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet Gone Black

**Author's Note:**

> An art trade done for Rye. I'm not happy about it. Nyeh.

"FUCK THAT.  IM NOT DOING IT.", Karkat said in a rage.

"look candycorn, i did my part of the bet, and i won.  your turn to keep your end." Dave said in confidence.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU COULD ACTUALLY PULL IT OFF?"

"heh, bet you didnt expect me to out my logo on all of roses underwear, did you?  that got her nice and pissed off, hence my end of the deal upheld.  im like leonardo dicaprio when it comes to pissing off chicks."

"LEONARDO DA VINCI."

"what?"

"LEONARDO DA VINCI WAS AN ARTIST, LEONARDO DECAPRIO WAS A FUCKING ACTOR, SHITBURG.  THEYRE NOT EVEN MY OWN SPECIES AND I KNOW THAT."

"dont think for a second youre changing the subject.  youre doing your end of the bet whether you like or not."

Karkat grumbled loudly.  The one time he counted on Rose to be cool and collected, and she can't even do that right.  He tried several times to get her to succumb to his trolling techniques, but nothing ever seemed to work on her.  He thought that if he could trick Dave into betting against his own abilities of trolling Rose, it'd be an easy victory.  In just mere hours, Dave accomplished what Karkat had attempted for over a year.  Now he guess he did have to honor his part of the bet.

"FINE, I'LL DO IT." Karkat mumbled in defeat.

Dave had a smirk on his face.  He knew he had won.  "nice.  now, my faithful servant for a day, follow me to my room."

Karkat had no choice but to obey his every word.  As much as he hated to listen to a guy with the the IQ of a crayon, he didnt at all mind taking orders from him.

Once they arrived at Dave's room, Karkat was expecting Dave to treat him like a classic maid.  Pick his shit up off the floor, dust his turntables, maybe give him a backrub or some crap like that.  What the young Strider ended up doing was completely out of the blue, even for him.  

Without warning, he grabbed the troll's shoulders, threw him onto his bed, and pinned him down.  Karkat was more than confused and enraged with him.  

"STRIDER,  JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU-"

But he was cut off with something that Karkat would never expect out of Dave.  A kiss.  Dave had pressed his own lips to his, intruding his tongue into Karkat's mouth.  Kartkat was surprised at Dave's sudden display of affection.  Despite how much he hated him, he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying this.  However, his uptight personality overtook him, and he kicked Dave off him.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!", Karkat shouted to him, not caring if anyone over heard him.

"last time i remember, servants dont question their masters.  now do as i instruct you." Dave replied calmly.

Karkat was trapped in his own words.  He couldn't go back on his word, and he didn't wanna be a fuck toy to the asshole either.  He descided that his honor as a troll was more important to him than his own decency, and closed his eyes in defeat.  Dave resumed his kiss on his hatemate, while Karkat was doing his best to restrain the urge to bite his tongue off.  He had no choice but to take it like the pailseller Dave made him feel like.  

After a few minutes of tender kissing, Dave moved his head lower, nipping at the troll's neck.  Karkat hated him so much right now.  He hated him so much PERIOD.  But goddamn this felt so RIGHT.  Dave reached down to Karkat's zipper, skillfully unzipping it with ease.  The top button came undone easily afterwards.  

Karkat's bulge sprang out, long and erect, stimulated by the kisses the Knight of Time had bestowed upon him.  Dave had a tight grip around the throbbing probe, each didgit of his fingers tenderizing his rock-hard member.  Karkat was beginning to enjoy himself, the first time in this awkward situation.  He almost felt like actually warming up to Dave, until Dave crossed his trust.  Dave flipped him over onto his stomach, and jerked his pants dow to his ankles, presenting his tender grey ass.  Dave undid the zipper of his own pants, revealing his own erect dick.  

Karkat looked behind him in horror, aware of the experience he was about to endure.  Again, he had no way of backing out of this.  His hatred for Dave began to burn more and more by the second.  Without hesitation, Dave grabbed Karkat's tender rump and drove his cock straight into his ass.  Karkat frantically grabbed a nearby pillow and burried his face into it, emptying his lungs into the feathery comfort.  Going in dry caused Karkat extreme pain, surging through his anal canal and spread throut his body.  Dave made it worse by pulling out nearly all the way, his cockhead just about to leave his ring, and slammed himself back in.  Karkat grabbed the bedsheets as hard as he could, nails going through the sheets and drawing blood from his palms.  He bit down on the pillow, tearing out feathers everytime he needed to bite down.

His hate for Dave kept growing, his desire to gouge his eyes out rose by the second.  His ambition to floss with his veins doubled.  But FUCK this felt to good.  Dave's meat pumping in and out of his tight hole drew more pain than it did pleasure, but he had to endure it.  Unaware of what little pleasure was being given to him, his boner was raging, throbbing erratically with nobody even touching it.  To his realization, he also noticed Dave's member was also pulsating, spreading his ring open more each time it pulsed.  

Dave was thrusting his hips as fast as he could now, his stick moving in and out of Karkat at blurring speed.  Karkat was nearing his peak his end as well.  With a final grunt, Dave unleashed his seed into Karkat's anal tunnal, coating his tunnel with his sticky white seed.  Karkat shrieked at the sudden rush of heat in his butt, casuing his own argasm to ignite.  With a sudden roar, he spurted his cum onto the blankets below him, forever staining them with his sperm.

Karkat fell over into a heap of his own sweaty being, basking in the after glow of practical rape.  When Karkat finally regained himself, he looked up to find that Dave had been long gone.  Something he also noticed for the first time was a blinking red light on the other side of the room.  He pulled his pants up and walked over to investigate the light.  Upon closer inspection, he found the light to belong to a video camera, one with the cassette slot empty.  Dave Strider had filmed their hate-mating, and made off with him.  Karkat's rage came back to a boil, kicking open the door to that dickwheel's room, and looking of to hunt him the FUCK down.  But when he gets a hold of him, Dave will know what its like to be the bitch in bed.


End file.
